fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nina Stride
With the defeat of Shattered Dusk, Nina has finally been freed from the clutches of the Tyrant Gavin. She knows the sins she has committed on his behalf are numerous and their is no way to repent for them all, but being given the chance to join Ura's Mercenaries she will seek to help those in need and prevent anything like what happened to her, happen to anyone else. Appearance Nina has a slim athletic build. She has magenta colored eyes, violet colored hair that is quite long and holds it up slightly in a ponytail with a large flower brooch. towards the front she has two long bangs that each have a small gold ring holding the hair together. She usually wears a short black dress that has red endings and she also wears a short transparent sash around her waist. She has a brown armband around each arm with a gold design in middle and also wears red fingerless gloves and long red boots that reach to the middle of her shins. Personality She was quite detached from everyone and most of the time didn't utter a single word while being part of the dark guild. The only person she was ever seen talking normally to was Hyuga, but now that she has joined he new guild, she is mostly seen with a smile and helping out any new traveler that happens to visit the guild and especially happy when she can help Amon get used to his new life. She is learning to control her anger and stay calm and collected making sure to assess the situation before acting prematurely. History Nina had no affiliation with any other Dark Guild before Chaos Prophet and the only reason she is with them is for the fear of her family. Gavin had stormed the village Nina was living in and after having fought as much as she could. She was defeated. Gavin decided to not kill her, but to use her and her magic for his benefit. While she would have chosen to die then serve him. She chose to become his puppet on his word that her family would be spared the same fate of her village. She now works for Gavin knowing her now blood soaked hands have at least saved her family. After the fall of Shattered Dusk, Nina has been finally freed from her strings of darkness. Although she wished to be locked up for her crimes eventhough she was forced into them, Ura gave her a second option. Allowing her to join his newly formed guild so she can use her talents to help the people of Earthland and to hopefully make it a place where incidents like hers never happen again to anyone else. Magic and Abilities Heaven's Eye-''' Is a form of Eye magic that allows the user to see over long distances and even spot people through solid objects. This makes it a great way to locate her targets and attack with her Paper Magic. Teleportation Magic- Is a Caster Type Magic that allows the user to cover great distances in an instant. It can be incredibly useful in battle as well. The user is also able to transport multiple individuals at once but they have to be making contact. '''Direct Line- '''Nina can teleport to any location in a direct line. During battle she can teleport to her target in a direct line and attack before they notice. Paper Magic- 'Is a Holder Type Magic that allows Nina to create and manipulate paper for a variety of purposes. She can Change the properties of the paper to fit her needs. * '''Red Paper-' Can create red colored paper that can take on fire properties or even explode. She is able to create a large amount of these and control them go after her targets. ** Red Storm-Creates a large blizzard of Red Paper that burns her targets greatly. ** Red Boom- Shoots multiple Red Paper that sticks to her targets then shortly after cause small explosions. * 'Yellow Paper-' Can create yellow colored paper that take on lighting properties.She can control them freely and create large amounts. ** 'Yellow Cage-' Has large amounts of Yellow paper orbit her targets. The Yellow Paper then lets of multiple discharges zapping all her intended targets. ** 'Yellow Line-' Throws her Yellow Paper in a straight line and anything in its way gets cut and slightly electrocuted. * 'Black Paper-'''Can create black colored paper that seem to have no elemental attributes, but are infused with magical power ** '''Black Wall-' Creates a wall of Black Paper that is incredibly hard to destroy, even with magic. ** '''Black Blizzard-'''Creates a giant storm of Black Paper that covers her targets from head to toe. Once covered they are unable to move, but once covered Nina can send them flying slamming them to the floor,wall or anything she wants.